"Chief" John Razorback
Biography The last “Indian” wrestler. A fan of 60s wrestling, the man known as John Razorback couldn’t get it out of his head that some gimmicks were better left forgotten. Adopting a friendly Native American routine, Razorback found himself putting audience’s to sleep regularly, and being called less to work on. Run out of most respectable feds, Razorback went to the TSW, a small Texas regional, where most of the stars were so green, management didn’t care if his offensive ass held gold. Winning the Lone Star title, John Razorback realized that wrestling was his dream... and that if he didn’t do something fast, his dream was about to end. Looking to make or break, Razorback first title defence was at the TSW outdoor PPV “Under the Stars.” Acting cowardly, Razorback performed a rain dance, on the hopes he wouldn’t have to defend his title... and unfortunately, it rained. A star was born. Taking common Native American stereotypes and applying them to the old wrestling Indian routine, Razorback continued to push the envelope show after show, until he had a dedicated cult following in the region. Opportunity knocks. Traveling companion, TYRANT Slim, was opening a new federation called Alamo Pro, and wanted Razorback to headline it. On their first supercard, Pale Riders, Razorback managed to capture the Alamo Pro Heavyweight title over veteran (and Razorback's trainer) Bill Stokes, becoming a main event star. On the first Alamo Pro PPV “Remember,” Razorback was set to wrestle rival promotion BIG CLASH’s top star, Splatterizer, in the main event. The kid was wrestling circles around Razorback, and generally making the “Chief” look bad. Grabbing his trusty tomahawk, Razorback did the unthinkable, scalping Splatterizer in a stunt that got Alamo Pro banned from many PPV broadcasters. It ignited a “war” with the larger BIG CLASH, while cementing Razorback as a legend in Texas wrestling. During his time with the promotion, Razorback would win the heavyweight title a number of times, and pick up a tag title run with his brother (Rio Grange). The highlight of his epic run in Alamo Pro was at the last PPV, "Dancing in the Wind" where he took on promoter TYRANT Slim in front of 30,000 fans at the Astrodome. Over the years Razorback has further refined the unpleasant aspects of his persona, creating the even more violent alter-ego of “Dances with Piranha.” God save the poor soul who unlocks that demon. Dancing with Piranha Razorback is always psychotic, but occasionally someone brings out the worst in him. This razor toothed, devil faced, alter-ego appears in some of the bloodiest brawls in wrestling history. Dance # 1 (Alamo Pro "Remember" PPV) Halfway into the MAIN EVENT of the PPV, BIG CLASH's Splatterizer was taking advantage of Razorback, until the fake Native American snapped. Pulling out his tomahawk, Razorback proceeded to SCALP Splatterizer. It took twelve men to pull the maniac off. Dance #2 (BIG CLASH "Hellfire" PPV) BigClash's ORPHAN invited Razorback to a special interpromotional match, as he looked for revenge for his downed friend Splatterizer. Razorback was flattered to appear at the much larger promotion, then SHOCKED to find he was curtain jerking. Pissed off to no end, DwP set the ring on fire. In the opener. He was dragged off the show by a dozen wrestlers, and it took half an hour to put the blaze out. The rest of the PPV consisted of matches outside the burnt ring. Dance #3 (Alamo Pro "A Night to Remember") First official advertisement of evil Piranha, was set against fellow over-the-top monster, Vile "Vince" Viper. The king of snakes guest starred to take on Dances in the main event. One minute in, Dances SHOT Viper with a flaming arrow. The tone was set. After ten minutes both men were disqualified, at which point it degenerated into a throwing fit. Audience scrambling for their lives, as the two brutes threw sharp debris at one another. Dance #4 (Big Garbage Japan "Perfect Robot" PPV) Headed over to the land of the rising sun, Dances challenged "BIG" Dick Yashimoto to a Roshambo Match. During the fifth pass, Dances once again broke out the bow & arrows accidentally shooting Yashimoto in the eye. Ruled a no contest, Yashimoto ended up losing an eye. Dance #5 (Alamo Pro "The Stars At Night III") During a six man tag match, Dances repeated stabbed Splatterizer with a spear sending him to intensive care. At the end of the match, Dances attempted to scalp BIG CLASH's top star, "Genocide" Jack Barton, forcing TYRANT Slim to stop him. Dance #6 (Alamo Pro "Dancing In the Wind") Headlining the last Alamo Pro super show, Dances took on archrival Tyrant Slim. Dances scalped him in the opening minute of the match. Bleeding like a stuck pig, Slim continued to wrestle his former friend for thirty minutes, Slim eventually calming the monster down. Moveset 1 Forearm smash 2 Double Axe-handle chop (all variations) 3 Kneelift (all variations) 4 Kneedrop (all variations) 5 Closeline (all variations) 6 Chop block7 Chokes (all variations) 8 Bearhug 9 Texas Cloverleaf 10 Indian Deathlock 11 Repeater Shoulderbreaker 12 Running Bulldog 13 T-Bone Suplex 14 Miracle Ecstasy Bomb 15 Release overhead belly-to-belly suplex Signature Move #1: Geronimo – Spinning Senton Bomb Signature Move #2: Rapid Fire Tomahawk Chop Finisher: The Brave – Jumping double-underhook DDT Titles & Accolades Lone Star Champion (last) 2 x Alamo Pro Heavyweight Champion Alamo Pro Texas Tag Team Champion (w/Rio Grange) 1999 The Big Trail winner Winner of 12 hair vs. hair matches Major Feuds TYRANT Slim Splatterizer ORPHAN BIG CLASH "One Eyed Monster" Dick Yashimoto Cosmic Cowboy Vile "Vince" Viper Bill Stokes Cosmic Cowboy Category:Wrestlers